The Reluctant Hero
by ShinyPokeHunter
Summary: A PMD fanfic about a young boy named Samuel who is turned into a Smeargle against his will. No memory loss, this will be a bit different that most PMD fics     rated T for mild violence, swearing, and death.
1. Chosen

_**The Reluctant Hero**_

_**Chapter 1 : Chosen**_

Hello, my name is Samuel Shard and this is the story of how I had my life stolen from me... However when one life ends... Another begins.

It was a sunny day in august and because heat was starting to get to me I headed over to the art museum due to its good air conditioning system. I walked into the museum and was immediately blasted with cool air. It made me shiver a little at first but I soon adjusted to it. As I walked up to the front desk I reached into my pocket for my wallet, only to realize it wasn't there. Cursing my horrible luck I tried to sneak by the receptionist to no avail.

"Excuse me young man what do you think you're doing! You have to pay for admission you know!" Said the lady, standing up out of her chair.

I bolted down the hall, ignoring her continuous screaming and I soon became lost in the many halls of the museum.

"I swear I walked past that painting already." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey kid!"

I turned to see a security guard who had somehow gotten behind me without my notice. He attempted to grab but I was to fast. I ran down the hall to my left then I stopped. Dead end.

"F^ck." I cursed angrily, the guard was closing in fast, then I saw a door.

"I don't remember seeing that a minute ago." I looked at the door skeptically. I had to think fast, the guard was getting even closer now... I yanked open the door, ran inside and shut it.

When I looked around... It wasn't in a room at all! It was like I was in another dimension, you know, like on those TV shows where the characters find themselves in a pure white abyss. It was like that except... Different colours kept flashing. First green, then blue and yellow! I turned around, this was too freaky, _I'd rather take my chance with the guard._ I thought to myself. However, the door was gone.

"Okay, this is kind of freaky." I said hysterically.

~Do not be afraid.~ The voice seemed to emanate from everywhere.

"Who's there!" I shouted into the abyss.

~It is I, Gardevoir~ Then the strangest thing happened, a strange woman with green hair appeared, she seemed familiar...

"Hold on.. Gardivoir? As in.. The Pokemon?" I asked, thinking I was losing it for sure, _or maybe that guard just hit me over the head or something... Or its a dream like Alice in wonderland..._

~This is not a dream, you, Samuel Shard along with the one who is destined to be your partner have been chosen to be the savior of the world inhabited only by Pokemon. Do you accept?~ The Gardevoir asked.

"No." I said, was this thing crazy? I couldn't save anyone, this was insane! Pokemon weren't even supposed to exist.

~Excuse me?~ It looked angry. ~How could you possibly turn down this offer, it is your destiny!~

"I don't care, I choose my own destiny!" I yelled back at her, then I felt strange, I looked down at my body and it had shifted from human to what I assumed was a Smeargle.

"Aren't you listening! I said no! Change me back and send me home!" I shrieked, becoming frustrated with the creature.

~You have no choice in the matter and neither do I, You're doing this and that's final!~ The creature shot back.

Suddenly I was cold all over, and the world was becoming dark. Before I passed out I heard only one word.

~Sorry...~

**AN: So how was it? I know its a little short but the following chapters will be longer, I promise ^_^. Anyway R&R, and no flaming please!**


	2. Awaken

**AN/ Hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^ remember to review!  
><strong>

"Hello? A-are you okay? Get up!" These were the first words I heard when I awoke that day. That fateful day when I met the most important person I would ever meet, my beloved partner.

I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with a Squirtle. My eyes widened and I jumped back.]

"A-a Pokemon! Worse.. It talks!" I thought for sure I was going crazy until I remembered the events of the day before.

_Great! Now What am I supposed to do..._I thought unhappily. The Squirtle was looking at me with an odd look on its face.

"You're weird." It, I presumed it was a he due to its deep voice, declared.

"From my perspective you're the weird one." I smirked and pulled my self up onto my feet, I was now significantly shorter, it would take some getting used to.

"Nuh uh! I'm the most normal Squirtle in the world." He stuck out his tongue at me.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and looked around.

I appeared to be on a beach, the crystal blue water tickled my feet and caused some of the white sand to go between my toes. To my right there was a rocky bluff with a shallow cave that looked like one of those places kids would make a fort out of. I turned back to the Squirtle just as it finished saying something .

"Pardon? I wasn't paying attention." I yawned, I sort of wanted to take a nap... _I guess turning into a pokemon really takes it outta ya..._

" I asked you what your name is!" The Squirtle repeated himself.

"Isn't it polite to give your own name first?" I grinned, I was really enjoying messing with the Squirtle.

"I'm Wave." The Squirtle said, unfazed.

" Alright then, I'm Samuel." Oddly enough I found myself smiling.

"Pfft, weird name!" Wave laughed. " But then again Smeargle do tend tend to be a little odd."

I raised a brown at his comment, I had forgotten for a moment that I was a Smeargle... I wondered if I should tell him about my situation. _No. _I decided. _He'll just think I'm crazy... But I do have to do SOMETHING at least, I don't want to stay this way forever. _I sighed and looked out at the ocean

"Is something wrong?" Wave asked. "You seem a little down."

"Hmm? Oh its nothing..." I said, Wave sure was a helpful little Pokemon... "So where am I anyway?" I asked him.

"You're on Halo Beach right now, there's a town nearby if that's what you're looking for." He replied.

"Ya a town sounds good." Well it was something at least...

Wave smiled and started to lead me in the direction of the town, however, we were soon interrupted by a scream for help. The scream seemed to come from the top of the cliff I'd spotted earlier.

"Someone needs help!" Wave said frantically. "Come on, we should help them out!"

"Why?" I asked. "Is it someone you know?"

"No I don't know them but... Its the right thing to do and it doesn't look like there are any rescue teams around to help out!" Wave grabbed my hand and dragged me after him.

"Fine." I sighed and started to run. "If they need help we better hurry." I said looking over my shoulder.

Wave grinned and ran after me, I slowed my pace a little so that he could keep up. I reached a jagged spot at the bottom of the cliff.

"We're going to need to climb from here." I told him and he nodded.

We began the long climb upwards. By the time we were half way up I was growing tired, Wave had gotten a head of me. He seemed to have more stamina that I did. Suddenly the cries for help, that had been constant up until this point, stopped. I shuddered to think what was happening up there...

"Come on Samuel, we're almost there!" Wave urged me.

I nodded and started to climb faster. When we finally reached the top I was dead tired, I didn't want to move from the rock I had collapsed on. However Wave took my hand a lifted me up.

"Come on, that Pokemon still needs our help." He said.

How had I gotten myself into this? _I never asked for any of this.._. I thought to myself. But I followed Wave, all the same. We had to go through a small patch of trees to get to where we though the Pokemon was. When we finally arrived, we weren't ready to see what we saw.

We saw the pokemon, a Riolu, was surrounded on all sides by a pack of Growlith. The Riolu was on the ground covered in blood, it didn't even look like it was alive anymore. One of the Growlith leaped at it. Wave ran over and rammed into it, blocking its assault on the Riolu.

"Back off you meanies!" He yelled at then as I quickly ran to join his side.

The Growlith growled, there were 3 of them in total, and only two of us... I remembered that Smeargle's only attack is sketch, So I would have to wait for them to attack first...Wave ran up to one of the Growlith and tackled it, sine he didn't use any water attacks I assumed he was a pretty low level.

Another Growlith ran up to me with a bite attack, I figured this was a good a time as any to use Sketch... If I could figure out how that is. Then there was a voice in the back of my head... A calm welcoming voice, it seemed to know what it was doing... So I let it have control. The Growlith made contact with my flesh and the Sketch was triggered. I learned Bite. I shock of the Growlith and pounced on it using its own attack against it. I tore at its flesh, tasting the saltiness of its blood then tossing it aside. Then I spat, it tasted a little to good for my liking...

I turned around to see that Wave had taken out the other Growlith with a bubble attack. I guess I had been wrong against his level. The Growlith all ran and both Wave and I walked up to the Riolu. He checked the Riolu's pulse and smiled.

"Shes alive!" He announced.

"Phew... She doesn't look to good though, she needs to see a doctor." I observed.

" Perhaps I could be of assistance!" Came a voice, out of the bushes came a Chansey. "Help me get her to my guild and I'll patch her up."

"Guild master Chansey!" Wave smiled.

I just nodded and picked up the small form of the Riolu and followed the two of them as they started walking.

"So you finally made a rescue team Wave?" Chansey smiled.

"No no, I found Samuel here out on the beach, he was knocked out and seemed a little disoriented." Wave explained.

"Too bad, he'd make a good partner for you." She commented.

"Excuse me but... What's a Rescue team? And a guild?" I asked, embarrassed that I didn't know.

"How about I explain when we get that Riolu all patched up." Chansey smiled. " Here we are" She then said.

I looked up at the seemingly small building. However when we walked inside I discovered there were stairs leading downwards. The majority of the building seemed to be underground.

" Alright now lets see what we can do for this little Riolu."


End file.
